A helping hand
by love janny
Summary: Joseph comes back to be with Jac and she wants him back to. Should get fluffy! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**This is set 2 years ago where Joseph has come back to be with Jac. Jac and Jonny are NOT together and she is not pregnant. Btw Jac wants to be with joseph and Jonny and Jac have not had a relationship and Jonny doesn't fancy Jac. There Just good friends! Jac knows she has endometriosis but Joseph doesn't yet! There is still the characters that there is now!**

**Keeley xx**

Jac was sat in her office doing the usual paperwork when there was a knock at the door.

Jac – Come in.

Joseph swiftly walked through the door with a beaming smile. She echoed the smile and he ran up to her, pulled her of the chair and pulled her into a hug which she accepted and hugged back!

Joseph – I have missed you

Jac – I have missed you too

They finally broke apart and Joseph looked straight into her eyes.

Joseph – You're still as beautiful as when I left

Jac – You still have you way with words

Joseph kissed her cheek and looked directly into her eyes. She looked pale today though. I mean she was always pale but paler than usual which didn't go unnoticed by Joseph.

Joseph – You alright?

Jac – Yh why?

Joseph – It's nothing you just look a bit pale

She hadn't noticed it but thinking about she knew what it was. She had started her period this morning and she knew what happened know. Her endometriosis pains. Great. She would probably have to tell Joseph by the end of the day and she knew it! Thinking about it know she had a lower aching in her abdomen but she was so used to it she didn't notice it.

Joseph – I don't start work here until tomorrow I just thought I would come in today and stay in here until you finish in hum let me see… 20 minutes

Jac – How do you know that?

Joseph – Hansen told me!

Jac – Ohhhhhh

Her aching in her abdomen was becoming more noticeable but decided to ignore it!

Jac – Well I will be back in a minute, I will just go and see to a patient

Joseph – Ok, love you

Jac – I love you too.

She left the room and made her way to a young girl with a suspected heart failure. She only had to do the final check-up as Elliot was taking over afterwards. She made her way to the patient and did her obs, wrote them down and went back to her office where she was lovingly greeted by Joseph, again!

Joseph – Why hello again, question. Will you be my girlfriend?

Jac – Wow your quick at getting to the point as always! Hummmm let me think…? Yes of course I will.

Joseph ran up to her and hugged her. This hurt her abdomen but she said nothing. She went and sat down on her chair but as she did a sharp pain ripped through her lower abdomen and she fell into the chair. He arms flew to her stomach and she let out a quiet groan. But obviously Joseph didn't know about the endometriosis. He ran straight up to her knelt beside her.

Joseph – Jac, Jac whats wrong?

Jac – Nothing I'm fine

Joseph – You're not fine do I need to get Elliot in here.

As the pain subsided she decided that she didn't want to keep it from him. It's better to tell him now…

Jac – Joseph, don't get Elliot. I have endometriosis.

Joseph – Omg Jac are you ok?

Jac – I'm fine I just get sharp pains in my abdomen, I feel sick and faint. Most of the time don't eat stuff like that.

Joseph – How long have you known?

Jac – About 2 weeks.

Joseph – Does anybody else know?

She shook her head.

Joseph – Did you have anybody to tell before me?

She shook her head again

Joseph – So you have done this all by yourself?

Jac nodded her head

Joseph – Oh come here

He gently pulled her into a hug.

Joseph – Well you don't have to anymore because I will help you

Jac – Thank you

Joseph – For?

Jac – Helping me, I thought when I told you that you would leave me

Joseph – Jac you should know I will never leave you again. Especially now.

She snuggled her head into his chest. She felt safe and at home which she hadn't felt since he left a few years ago.

Joseph – Well would you look at the time. Your shift is over so I will take you home.

Jac nodded and made her way to the locker room with josephs arm around her waist. They were stopped by Elliot who couldn't help but smile.

Elliot – I see you two are back together

Joseph – Yes we are

Elliot – Well I'm glad. When you were together before I have never seen Jac so happy and then when you left I have never seen her so upset. You two are perfect for each other.

Joseph – Thank you Elliot it's really appreciated. I'm just going to get this one home I think and have a nice catch up!

Elliot – Well don't let me stop you. Have fun!

With that Jac and Joseph made their way into the locker room. Jac was being deadly silent which Joseph noticed and thought she might be feeling nauseous.

Joseph – Jac do you feel sick?

Jac nodded and finished getting changed, put her stuff in her bag and started to leave the locker room with Josephs arm around her waist.

Joseph – Are you ok with me coming home with you.

She merely nodded as not to aggravate the feeling of nausea.

Joseph led her to the car and gently helped her lower herself into the car. He shut her door and went around the driver's side and gently placed himself in the other side.

Joseph – Just tell me if you want me to stop and do you live at the same place?

She nodded and he slowly pulled away and headed for Jac's house…


	2. Chapter 2

**SO I hope you like my first chapter. This should get fluffy! Please read and review! Thanks**

**Keeley xx**

_Joseph led her to the car and gently helped her lower herself into the car. He shut her door and went around the driver's side and gently placed himself in the other side._

_Joseph – Just tell me if you want me to stop and do you live at the same place?_

_She nodded and he slowly pulled away and headed for Jac's house…_

As he arrived at her house he had noticed that she was paler than before so he quickly but gently got her out of the car, ran around to her side, gently helped her out of the car and led her to the door. She opened the door and dashed to the bathroom where Joseph followed her. She sat next to the toilet with her head over the toilet. He slid behind her and held her beautiful urban hair back and gently rubbed her back. After a couple of seconds she lifted her head and fell back on Joseph.

Joseph – Is thins what usually happens?

Jac nodded

Joseph – You have done this by yourself?

Jac – Yes and I usually sit here now for the rest of the night

She whispered it but Joseph heard every word.

Joseph – Well you won't be sitting here that's for sure I'm going to carry you to bed

He picked her up and bridal styled carried her to her bedroom where he gently placed her down and pulled the quilt over her.

Joseph – Do you want some water?

Jac nodded and snuggled her head under the covers. Joseph soon returned with a glass of water. He sat her up and past her the glass.

Jac – Thank you

Joseph – It's the least I could do

Once she had a few sips Joseph took the glass of her and put the glass on her bedside table.

Joseph – Would you mind if I came and lay with you.

Jac – It's fine.

Joseph walked around the other side and gently slid in the bed behind her. She was facing towards him so he gently pulled her towards him and she buried her head in his chest and he wrapped his hands around her body.

Joseph – Just tell me if you're going to be sick ok?

Jac nodded

Joseph – Is it like this all the time?

Jac shook her head

Jac – Its only when I'm on

Joseph pulled an understanding face and rested his head on her head. Not long after she had fallen asleep. So joseph gently moved her of him and laid her gently on the bed with the quilt up to her head. He decided as it was nearly 1 that he would make some dinner for the both of them. He found some soup in the cupboards but not much else. He heated the soup and was going to pour it into a bowl when he heard hurried light footsteps and the bathroom door open. He ran into the bathroom and saw Jac almost collapsed on the floor in front of the toilet. He moved himself behind her and allowed her to practically fall into his arms. He held back her hair and not long after she began vomiting. He rubbed her back and when she had finished she fell back on him. He could feel her body vigorously shaking so gently pulled her into a hug.

Joseph – Feel better now?

Jac slightly nodded her head which Joseph understood. He helped her up, flushed the toilet and led her to the sink where she splashed her face and washed her hands and then Joseph led her back to bed. She gently got into bed and pulled the covers right up to her neck and closed her eyes. Joseph went out the room and finished making the dinner and brought both bowls. He put Jac's bowl on her bedside table and pulled a 'really' face.

Joseph – Come on Jac you have to eat something

Jac – If I eat anything it just comes up again 20 minutes later.

Joseph – How long has it been like this. Not eating

Jac – Since I found out.

Joseph – Jac stand up for me

Jac did what he said and Joseph pulled up her shirt.

Joseph – Jac have you seen how skinny you are?

Jac looked at the floor.

Joseph – Has it been this bad?

Jac nodded and Joseph let her top go and gently pulled her into a hug.

Joseph – And nobody has been there to help you?

Jac shook her head and let a tear fall out of her eye and fall onto Josephs t-shirt. Joseph felt it and pulled away to see the line where the tear had fell.

Joseph – Oh you poor thing come here well you have me now

He pulled her back into a hug and held her for a while.

Joseph – Well let's get you back into bed and you need to eat at least try.

He helped her back into bed and gave her the bowl and crawled into bed next to her to watch how much she ate…


	3. Chapter 3

**3****rd**** time tonight! Hope your enjoying my Fanfic s much as I love writing them. This is set 6 months into the future! Hope you enjoy! Read and review!**

**Keeley xx**

_He helped her back into bed and gave her the bowl and crawled into bed next to her to watch how much she ate…_

6 months into the future. Jac and Joseph were still together and still had there amazing relationship.

Jac was awoken by her alarm. She turned it off and lay back down.

Joseph – Whats up with you?

Jac – I just don't feel great

Joseph – Are you on?

Jac – No

Just then, Jac quickly lent out of bed and ran into the bathroom and collapsed on the floor in front of the toilet and was shortly followed by Joseph. Just as he grabbed her hair she began vomiting. He rubbed her back and watched her until she fell back onto him.

Joseph – YOU are NOT going into work today

Jac – Joseph I'm fine

Joseph – Please Jac you're not fine. It's my day off today so I will look after you.

She nodded and stood up but felt rather dizzy as soon as she stood up she fell back down into Joseph's arms. She felt nothing her world was black. Joseph had just caught her so lay her down on the floor in the recovery position just in case. Within a few her eye lids fluttered and he helped her sit up.

Joseph – How do you feel?

Jac – Really nauseous and light headed.

Joseph – Do you think you could be pregnant?

Jac thought for a minute. Thinking about it now she could be, but she can't be. Her endometriosis prevents that. She panicked at the thought.

Joseph – Hey, look calm down for me ok

She took deep breaths until her breathing came back to normal. She cuddled up to Joseph were she felt safe and at home.

Joseph – Why don't we go into hospital today and go to gynaecology?

Jac nodded in his chest and so Joseph got up and helped Jac slowly get up. Jac and Joe both got changed and Joseph led Jac to the car. They both climbed in slowly and Joseph set of for Holby. He wanted Jac to be pregnant but he didn't want to force Jac into anything!

As they arrived at Holby, Joseph got out the car and ran around the other side and helped Jac out. After locking the car he led Jac inside where they got straight into the lift. Luckily only Michael was in there.

On the way up to Keller for Michael the lift stopped. Jac felt really light headed so began swaying and as she blacked out Michael caught her.

Michael – Wasn't she ment to be at work today?

Joseph – She was but I told her not to come in today as she has been sick already and this is the second time she has fainted

After that moment Jac began to come around Joseph sat her up and Michael called Maintenance.

Joseph – You alright now?

Jac – I'm alright just feel a bit nauseous that's all.

Joseph – Ok just sit here yh.

Meanwhile on the phone to Maintenance Michael was getting angry.

Michael – We cannot wait 2 hours we have a 35 year old who has already fainted on us and is at risk of being sick, fainting again, losing consciousness do I have to go on?

Lift man – Sorry that's as fast as we can get to you were currently at ST James's

Michael – If she gets any worse you are coming here and getting us out

Lift man – Sorry we can't we have a lady in here in labour so we can't leave her.

Michael – Just get here as quickly as possible

Michael hung up and sat on the other side of Jac

Michael – 2 hours

Joseph – Jac will NOT last 2 hours

Michael – Exactly, Joseph can you get Elliot on Standby with Nurse Maconie and Miss Effanga just in case.

Joseph – Will do

Joseph got out his phone and ran Elliot

Elliot – Mr Byrne what can I do for you?

Joseph – Me, Jac and Michael are stuck in the lift, Jac is really ill and I just wondered…

Elliot – I will be on standby if you need me and the side bed is ready and Nurse Maconie and Miss Effanga will be ready for when she comes out

Joseph – Thanks Elliot I will keep you updated

Joseph hung up and turned his attention back to Jac. He noticed her sweating.

Joseph – Michael Jac's burning up

Michael put the back of his hand on her forehead.

Michael – Your right she is

Joseph – What do we do?

Michael – Lie her down and roll up her top and bottoms.

Joseph and Michael lay Jac down on her side and rolled up her trousers and top. Jac all of a sudden shot up and moved to the corner of the lift and hand most of her weight on her hands.

Joseph – Michael, she's going to be sick

Joseph ran up behind her and pulled her pony tail behind her back and rubbed her back. She soon began vomiting and once she had stopped she fell back onto Joseph. She was shaking vigorously and was freezing he moved her away and lay her back down. All of a sudden her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Panic erupted…


	4. Chapter 4

**So another update. Hope you enjoy reading this story, it's my favourite of all the ones I have done! Sorry I haven't updated this week, had no internet. I WILL update again tonight! Anyway plz rate and review!**

**Keeley xx**

_Joseph ran up behind her and pulled her pony tail behind her back and rubbed her back. She soon began vomiting and once she had stopped she fell back onto Joseph. She was shaking vigorously and was freezing he moved her away and lay her back down. All of a sudden her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Panic erupted…_

Michael checks her pulse

Michael – Her pulse is really weak; they need to get us out of here.

Joseph was in pure shook, she looked so weak, so vulnerable, not like the normal Jac. He was soon brought out of his trance by Michael.

Michael – Joseph, hold her head up slightly for me and keep checking her airways

Once Joseph had taken over Michael ran over to the phone and dialled maintenance

Michael – You need to get us out of here, she is hardly breathing

Lift man – Sorry got more important jobs to do

Michael – Whats more important than a women dying in the lift soon if you don't get us out of here.

Lift man – There is a lady in Labour…

Michael – She will be fine though she isn't dying. I will give you the sack if you don't get us out of here soon

Lift man – You can't do that

Michael – I can to, I'm personal friends with Mr Hansen and I work here at Holby. I'm Michael Spence. The other 2 people in the lift with me also work here. Joseph Byrne and Jac Naylor. Jac Naylor is the one that is dying so unless you get us out of here then you will get one hell of a law suit.

Lift man – Ok I will be there in 5.

Michael – Thank you now goodbye

Michael hung up the phone

Michael – How is she holding up?

Joseph – She's breathing just about

Michael – The lift men will be here in 5 minutes to get us out

Joseph – Can you take over I need to ring Elliot and update him

Michael took over and Joseph rang Elliot

Elliot – Joseph what is going on?

Joseph – She's critical, she is barely breathing. She been sick and has fainted and is now collapsed on the floor. She hasn't come around as of yet

Elliot – Ok well I'm going to light a fire in the Lift men to get them to hurry up and get them to send the lift straight up here in the meantime just try and keep her breathing ok

Joseph – Ok thanks Elliot

Joseph hung up and walked back over to Jac. He could see her eyelids moving slightly so grabbed hold of her hand.

Joseph – Jac if you can hear me, squeeze my hand.

She gently squeezed his hand

Michael – Did she?

Joseph – Very lightly yes

All of a sudden Jac coughed and her eyes flew open and she shot up

Joseph – Jac lye back down for me please

She lay back down on her side and tried to keep her eyes on Joseph and Michael

Joseph – Now Jac I want you to keep your eyes open for me and concentrate on breathing ok

She nodded

Michael – Would you prefer to be sitting up?

She nodded again so Michael and Joseph lifted her up into a sitting position.

Downstairs the lift men had just got the lift going and so it started moving towards Darwin. As the lift opened people rushed in in Jac's aid…


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is another chapter. Said I would update again! Hope you like it! Please read and review!**

**Keeley xx**

_Downstairs the lift men had just got the lift going and so it started moving towards Darwin. As the lift opened people rushed in in Jac's aid…_

Jac was wheeled of to the side room where she had wires attached to her. She had a mask over her face.

Elliot – Jac how you feeling?

Jac – I've felt better! Where is Joseph?

Elliot – He will be back in a minute, I have just sent him to go and get some air and have a coffee.

Just then Joseph walked into the room.

Joseph – Jac you alright now?

Jac – I'm fine

Joseph went and placed Jac's hand in his

Elliot – I will leave you 2 to it!

Elliot left and Joseph was left with Jac to himself!

Joseph – Have you had a scan?

Jac – No, I wouldn't do it without you. Anyway I don't want to either.

Joseph – What why?

Jac – I just don't want everyone knowing

Joseph – Shall I go and ask Elliot if he will discharge you?

Jac nodded her head and Joseph left Jac to chat to Elliot

Elliot – Ah Joseph do you know why Jac was as bad as she was?

Joseph – To be honest, she has been funny ever since 3 days ago when that patient had that flu.

Elliot – Do you think it's that?

Joseph – I do yes, she has the same side effects

Elliot – I think your right you know. And I know why you're here. Jac wants to go home doesn't she?

Joseph – Yes she does because she doesn't want you or anybody else catching it. She will be fine she has me

Elliot – I suppose but you both have 2 weeks off ok!

Joseph – Ok thank you Elliot

Elliot – I will just sign her discharge forms and you can both go.

Joseph nodded in thanks and went back to Jac

Jac – You didn't tell him did you?

Joseph – No I told him about the patient we had 3 days ago and he thinks it that. He thought nothing about it. He said you can go home.

Jac – Joseph

Joseph – Hmm

Jac – Thank you

Joseph – For?

Jac – You saved my life

Joseph – Well what did you want me to do, leave you there to die? I know you would of only done the same for me

Jac – I don't think I would have been so calm

Joseph – Believe me I wasn't calm

Jac – You looked it

Just then Elliot walked in

Elliot – Joseph has probably already told you that I have agreed to let you go home as long as your both at home for 2 weeks

Jac – Thank you

Elliot – No problem, now of you go and REST

Jac – Ok

Elliot left and Joseph helped Jac of the bed and pulled her into a hug.

Joseph – Shall we go down to Gynaecology and get a scan done?

Jac – Hmm Ok

Joseph reluctantly pulled away and put his hand around her waist and lead her to Gyne where she waited to see Mr T…

**I know its short but it was just a filler chapter. Do you want Jac to be pregnant? Please tell me if you want her to be or not! **

**Keeley xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I havnt updated recently. Busy Busy Busy! Please read and review as always!**

**Thanks**

**Keeley xx**

Joseph reluctantly pulled away and put his hand around her waist and lead her to Gyne where she waited to see Mr T…

Mr T – Jac, Joseph do you want to come in?

Joseph got up and pulled Jac up and led her into the room where Mr T got her to lye on the bed and Joseph sat next to her and Mr T stood on the other side of Jac. Mr T felt awkward as Jac always bit her head of but today she was deadly silent.

Mr T – Right so why are you here?

Jac felt really nauseous but hoped it would pass. Joseph watched as the colour slowly drained from her face so he decided to answer for her.

Joseph – We just wanted to know if you could do an ultra sound to see if Jac is pregnant.

Mr T – When was your last period?

Jac couldn't hold it anymore so she made a dash to the on suit where she practically collapsed on the floor. She left Mr T puzzled and Joseph had got up and had followed her and slid behind her to hold her up. Mr T decided to leave them in piece so shut the door. Not long after she began heavily vomiting and Mr T could here it all.

Back in the on suit once Jac had finished she felt so weak. She fell back onto Joseph and let a tear slip down her face.

Joseph – Hey look don't cry

Joseph gently wiped her tear and pulled her into a hug. After about a minute he pulled away and helped her up. Her legs felt like Jelly so held onto the sink for support. Joseph quickly flushed the chain and held her whilst she washed her hands then he tried to help her to walk but her legs were like jelly so she kept falling onto her knees. Joseph gave up so picked her up bridal style and carried her back into the room and placed her on her side facing him. Mr T came back over.

Mr T – I think im going to skip the questions and get straight onto the ultrasound if that's ok with you.

Jac nodded so Mr T got the machine. Joseph held her hand and gently squeezed her hand. Jac moved herself gently so she was facing the ceiling and kept her eyes fixed on the ceiling.

Mr T – Right, can you roll up your t-shirt a bit for me.

Jac tried to but her hands were shaking violently so Joseph did it for her. Mr T handed Joseph a paper towel which he gently placed into the top of her trousers.

Mr T – Right this is going to be cold.

He gently placed the probe onto Jac's stomach and Jac looked back to the ceiling.

Mr T – You have a healthy 12 week old Baby…!

**Don't forget… Holby Tonight!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Gonna update again tonight probably. Might not be this one but it could be one of my others! Anyway how you enjoy reading this chapter please read and review. I did forget to mention that Bonnie is in this. She has just got a permanent Job and she doesn't like Jac…**

_Mr T – You have a healthy 12 week old Baby…!_

Joseph was over the moon. He couldn't help but smile but then he turned to look at Jac. She was still facing the ceiling whilst Mr T had the probe on her stomach.

Joseph – Mr T can you print of a picture and just give me and Jac a minute please

Mr T – Sure

Mr T took the picture, handed it to Joseph and left the room.

Joseph – Jac what's wrong?

Jac – What happens if something goes wrong, what if I do something wrong.

Joseph – Awww you big softie, listen to me if something goes wrong then I will support you and you will not do anything wrong because I won't let you.

Jac – What happens if I turn out like my mum?

Joseph – Right, listen to me carefully now, you are too kind and your mum isn't half the woman you are. You make yourself seem like this ice queen but your really not. I know you and I know that you will love this baby more than anything else in the world. You will NOT turn out like your mum.

Joseph pulled Jac of the bed and pulled her into a hug.

Jac – Thank You

Joseph – What for?

Jac – For staying with me. If I was you I wouldn't want to stick around to see what a terrible mum I will be.

Joseph – You will not be a terrible mum. You will be a fantastic mum and I'm sure Everyone on Darwin would agree.

Jac – I'm not sure EVERYONE would

Joseph – Who wouldn't?

Jac – Bonnie

Joseph – Well she doesn't know you and she is an immature, excuse me for using this word, bitch that nobody likes!

Joseph hugged Jac till Mr T came back in.

Mr T – Sorry am I interrupting anything?

Joseph – No I was just going to come and find you to ask if you needed us for anything else?

Mr T – Just that you will have to come back in 8 weeks for you 20 weeks scan.

Joseph – Thank you

Mr T – No problem, any problems just call

Joseph nodded and put his hand around Jac's waist and led her out the room.

Joseph – How about we tell Elliot. It's only fair he knows.

Jac nodded and had one hand on her stomach thinking about what life was inside of her.

They got into the lift and headed for Darwin. The way up there was deadly silent. As they reached Darwin Jac and Joseph got out and headed for the Nurses Station where Bonnie and Jonny were sat.

Bonnie – Great the witch is back

Joseph heard this and fury boiled inside of him.

Joseph – She is no Witch

Bonnie – She is nobody likes her and if she had any kids I would feel sorry for them.

This was enough for Jac she ran out of sight and nobody saw where she went. Elliot saw this and he felt rather worried.

Elliot – What the hell happened there?

Joseph – Bonnie here has just said the Jac that she was a witch so I said she wasn't and then she said and I quote 'She is nobody like her and if she had any kids she would feel sorry for them'. And if you don't believe me ask Jonny.

Elliot turned to Jonny and he nodded.

Elliot – You (he pointed to Bonnie) Of my ward and Jonny would you mind sending her to Hansen for me please.

Jonny nodded and led Bonnie away.

Jac had run of to the basement and sat there and let a single tear fall down her face. Soon loads more followed as she sat in the corner sobbing thinking about what Bonnie said and making herself think it was true…

Back on Darwin Joseph decided to tell Elliot now…

Joseph – Elliot before we start looking for Jac I have something to tell you. Could I have a word In your office

Elliot nodded and him and Joseph went into the silent office. Elliot sat down and his desk and Joseph sat down behind Jac's

Joseph – The reason why Jac reacted so badly to what Bonnie said was because we found out about 10 minutes that Jac is pregnant and she was getting worked up about of things went wrong or if she was a bad parent. We decided only to tell you for now.

Elliot – Well congrats to you both. Did you tell her she would be a good mum?

Joseph – Over and Over again. And just if your wondering, she's 12 weeks!

Elliot – Well you would never know…

Joseph – Apart from the morning sickness and other symptoms but yeah.

Elliot – Well we better go and find her then

Joseph – Ok I will ring her and ask her where she is

Joseph rang the phone and Jac answered straight away.

Joseph – Jac love, where are you?

Jac – I'm in the basement

Joseph could tell she was crying from the sniffling down the other end of the phone.

Joseph – Ok me and Elliot will be down there in 2 minutes, Ok. I love you

Jac – I love you too.

Joseph put the phone down and him and Elliot made there way down towards the Basement…


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I haven't updated recently had assessments to revise for :/ May update tomorrow after the parade and light switch on in town. I cant update Sunday as I have show rehearsals from 10-6 :s Anyway here is a new chapter please read and review.**

_Joseph put the phone down and him and Elliot made there way down towards the Basement…_

As they had just entered the basement they could already here her muffled cries.

Joseph – Jac sweetheart where are you?

Jac – I'm here in the corner

Joseph ran to where he hear her voice and saw her huddled with her knees up to her chest, shaking. He could hear her muffled cries. He ran up and knelt beside her.

Joseph – Jac sweetheart come upstairs with me and Elliot?

Jac shook her head

Elliot – Come on Jac, Why won't you come with us

Jac – People are going to say im Stupid

Joseph – Why would they say that?

Jac – Cause they will be thinking what Bonnie said

Elliot – Jac, You will be a great mother because me and Joseph wont let you be anything but amazing and you won't let what happened to you happen to anybody else

Joseph – Elliot's right you know Jac so come on, come with us

Jac nodded and stood up but felt light headed and started swaying till she felt nothing. Joseph luckily caught her and pulled her into his arms bridal style.

Elliot – I think it's better that we take her up and put her into our office

Joseph – I agree

Joseph carried Jac up to her and Elliot's office with Elliot in tow. They reached the office he placed Jac on the sofa he saw her eyes flicker a couple of times till her eyes open slowly

Joseph – Hello there feeling better

Jac- Im fine just feeling a bit nauseous that's all

Elliot – I think you two should get of home. And I will see you tomorrow

Jac and Joseph nodded and got up and Joseph opened the door…

Elliot – Oh and Jac

She turned around

Elliot – Please don't argue with me but don't go into theatre till the morning sickness has passed

She nodded and Joseph gently slipped his hand around Jac's waist and led her to his car where she gently lowered herself into the car and he did the same on the other side and they strapped up and Joseph turned on the engine and pulled away for his house.

On the way to his house he went around a round about which churned Jac's stomach. She put one hand on her stomach and raised the other one to her mouth

Jac – Joseph can you pull over

Joseph – I cant

He turned to face Jac

Joseph - Ok

He quickly pulled over and Jac leapt out the car and ran to the bushes and Joseph soon followed and stood behind her with both of his hands gently on her stomach as he stood behind her. She soon started heavily vomiting he gently moved one hand and rubbed her back. Once she had nothing to bring up she chocked which made her whole body shake. He turned her around slowly and pulled her into a hug. He could feel her body shaking as he gently spoke to her

Joseph – Lets get you home hey

Jac slowly nodded her head and Joseph led her to the car. Once they were both safely in the car he turned to face Jac and could still see her shaking so he turned up the heating up to full blast and pulled off

When they arrived at his house he got out and walked around to Jac's side and saw that she was asleep. he didn't have the heart to wake her so he bridal styled picked her up and carried her into his house and up the stairs and into his bedroom where he gently slipped back the covers and lay her down. He got out spare blankets and covered her up then put the quilt over her.

He left her to sleep so went downstairs and turned the heating on and decided as it was nearly tea time to make tea. He decided on something small like soup so heated the soup and got out some bread, heated the bowl and filled the bowls with the soup. He placed both bowls and 4 slices of bread on a tray and turned around to see Jac.

Joseph – Hey go and sit down in the living room and I will bring this is.

Jac nodded and made her way slowly to the living room with Joseph in tow. Joseph placed the tray on the table and sat next to Jac and gave her a bowl of tomato soup. She nodded in thanks and put the bowl on the table.

Joseph – Jac you have got to eat

Jac just snuggled up to him so he decided to leave it.

He eat his soup and he looked at Jac and saw her struggling to keep her eyes open.

Joseph – I think I might get you two up to bed.

Jac nodded and Joseph helped her off the sofa and led her upstairs. He gave her a pair of his tracksuit bottoms and a huddy (which they both were massive on her) and they both got changed and got into bed. Jac faced the on suit and Joseph snuggled up behind her and placed his hands gently underneath his huddy and placed his hands on Jacs barley noticeable bump. Jac was already asleep and Joseph gently slipped into a lovely nights sleep dreaming about his and Jac's baby!


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Had a geog assessment to do :/ should be able to update so more this week. Maybe again today! Please read and review.**  
**Keeley xx**  
_Jac nodded and Joseph helped her off the sofa and led her upstairs. He gave her a pair of his tracksuit bottoms and a huddy (which they both were massive on her) and they both got changed and got into bed. Jac faced the on suit and Joseph snuggled up behind her and placed his hands gently underneath his huddy and placed his hands on Jacs barley noticeable bump. Jac was already asleep and Joseph gently slipped into a lovely nights sleep dreaming about his and Jac's baby!_

Jac woke up early in the early hours of the morning in the loving arms of the man she loves. She felt sick but she didn't want to get up. She loved the closeness between them and the air that was hitting her face was freezing. She buried her head into Joseph's chest which made Joseph stir but he didn't wake up. She felt warm and now extremely sick. She hoped it would pass so she lay there thinking about the wonderful life inside her and how hopefully one day, her, Joseph and the little life inside of her, would make a wonderful family. For now the sickness seemed to have passed which she was rather happy about.  
After starring at Joseph for a while she sighed as she couldn't get to sleep. This unfortunately woke Joseph and he turned to face her.

Joseph - hey how long have you been awake?

Jac - not long

He starred At her pale complexion and couldn't help but smile.

Joseph - you know, your beautiful when you tired

Jac - hmmm

She could feel the feeling of nausea slowly creeping up her.

Joseph - I mean your beautiful all the time but especially when your tired or ill.

She nodded slowly and buried her head even further into his chest.

Joseph - you alright?

Jac shook her head slowly

Joseph - why what's wrong

Jac - I feel sick and I'm tired but I can't sleep

It was more of a whisper but Joseph could hear her Crystal clear

Joseph - do you want a glass of water

Jac shook her head

Joseph - ok well do you feel the need to be sick

Jac thought for a moment then nodded

Joseph - come here

He got himself slowly out of bed, making sure he didn't knock Jac around too much, them slowly picked Jac up, bridal style and made his way to the bathroom. He got to the door and slowly opened it and gradually sat himself and Jac down in front of the toilet. She was sat on her shaking knees with her shaking arms holding her head over the toilet. Joseph was sat behind, gently holding her there. After a few moments jac began throwing up until the point where she had nothing else to bring up and she chocked which made her whole body shake and she collapsed back and left a silent tear fall down her pale face.

Joseph - hey look don't cry.

He gently wiped her tear and hugged her lightly. He could feel her violently shaking and could feel her bare arms freezing cold. He gently put her on her feet and flushed the toilet before turning to Jac and watch her and she washed her hands.  
He led her back to the room but she went and sat in the living room so Joseph followed her.  
He sat next to her on the sofa and she snuggled right up to him.

Joseph - jac sweetheart why don't we go to bed, it's only half 3.

Jac thought about it and was about to nod her head when thunder rumbled and Jac clung to Joseph. She didn't see the flash of lighting but she knew after thunder there was Lighting. She shook her head violently and carried on clinging to Joseph, shaking as she did so.

Joseph - why not?

Jac - I can't sleep

Joseph - what, how come?

Jac - I, I'm terrified of thunder and lightning.

Joseph was gob smacked. He had known her for this long and didn't have a clue that she was terrified of thunder and lighting. His medical head kicked in straight away.

Joseph - well if your in bed with me you will be fine. I wouldn't let anything happen to you but you need to calm down ok. The stress is no good for you or our baby.

Jac nodded and slowly pulled away from Joseph and they both stood up simultaneously but Jac had to use Joseph for support.

Joseph - whoa you alright now?

Jac nodded and Joseph led them into the bed room where Joseph lay down and signalled to lie on top of him. She stared at him and he could only laugh.

Joseph - come on, you hardly weigh anything.

Jac gave in and slowly climbed on top of him. She rested her head onto his chest and curled up in a ball. Jac fell asleep almost straight away and once Joseph knew she was asleep, he checked his phone for the forecast for that day. Great, thunder and lighting all day...


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry I haven't updated then ages, got to teach choreography to my dance class and I had to preform my Latin routine in the O2 arena. I WON! Anyway hope you like it. Please read and review! Thank you!**

**Keeley xx**

_Jac gave in and slowly climbed on top of him. She rested her head onto his chest and curled up in a ball. Jac fell asleep almost straight away and once Joseph knew she was asleep, he checked his phone for the forecast for that day. Great, thunder and lightning all day..._

Joseph awoke to a rumble of thunder. He went to move but was relieved to find Jac still asleep on top of him. She obviously hadn't heard the thunder. He ley there and looked at her beautiful, pale complexion. He thought about what they had been through in the past 6 months or so. From the day he first set eyes on her 6 months ago and found out that day she had endometriosis, then how he had comforted her when she was suffering with it. Then the day they found out she was pregnant and all the drama that day. Till now, he found she has astraphobia. But never once did he stop loving her. He was brought out of his trance when he felt Jac fidget and her eyes slowly open her eyes. He smiled as he looked at the just awoken form of Jac Naylor.

Joseph – Morning sleepy head, feeling alright this morning?

Jac – I'm fine

Joseph – I'm afraid to break your happiness but unfortunately there is thunder and lightning suspected all day till the early hours of the morning.

Jac looked at him with sheer look of terror on her face.

Joseph – Don't worry you, my little princess, can stay in your office. I'm sure Elliot would understand.

Jac had to smile when he said 'my little princess'!

Jac – Could you tell him?

Joseph – If that's what you want!

She nodded and buried her head into his chest even further when she saw a flash of lightning shine through the window and then the rumble of thunder.

Joseph – Hey how about we get changed and try and take your mind of it?

Jac nodded and reluctantly got of him. Joseph got up and watched her every move. As the thunder rumbled he saw her flinch and he ran and hugged her tightly but not too tight.

Joseph – How about we take our clothes into the bathroom. I can put the stereo on so you can't hear the thunder and because there are no windows in there, you can't see the lightning.

She nodded and slowly released her grip on him, collected her clothes and so hid he and they there way to the bathroom. On arrival Joseph swiftly turned the radio on and shut the door. He got changed facing her but she turned away from him.

Joseph – Jac, why are you facing away from me?

Jac – I…I…

Joseph – You're not confidant are you?

Jac – I, I don't know how to feel about myself.

Joseph turned her around and looked at her bare abdomen. You would never know she was pregnant unless you were told. She blushed as she followed to where his eyes were staring. She subconsciously wrapped her arms around her stomach.

Joseph – Jac you have nothing to be embarrassed of. You would never know that you were pregnant. You look just like you normally do.

Jac – Honestly

Joseph – Honestly. If you hadn't told me and if it wasn't for your morning sickness, I wouldn't have noticed. And you know me, I notice everything.

They both finished getting ready and luckily Jac hadn't noticed the stormy weather outside. Joseph was making some toast when he watched Jac walk into the living room.

Joseph – Jac there is some toast here

Jac – I'm not hungry

Joseph – Come on Jac you haven't eaten in days

Jac – Yeah well… I can't stomach it at the moment

Joseph – Do you feel sick?

She nodded

Joseph – Why didn't you say?

Jac – I guess I'm just, just, embarrassed.

Joseph – Jac you have nothing to be embarrassed about. Why would you be embarrassed anyway?

Jac – I'm scared that If people find out that they start saying things about me. And if they don't you're the farther, then they will say that they feel sorry for the kid and I was just sleeping around so I don't know who the farther is…

Joseph – Whoa, stop right there. If anybody finds out then I will be honest. Of course I would say that I'm the farther. I wouldn't and people saying that and they wouldn't anyway. Anyway how about we set of for work?

Jac nodded and silently slipped her shoes on and made her way to the car. Joseph did the same, making sure the door was locked before setting of for Holby

On arrival at holby, Joseph slipped out the car, and once he knew Jac was out, he locked the car and slipped his hand around Jac's tiny waist and led her slowly towards Darwin.

Joseph – Do you want a drink?

She shook her head and made her way to the lift and pressed the button to go to Darwin.

Joseph – I will meet you up there

Jac waited impatiently for the lift to open. And when it finally did she ran straight into the ladies toilets and began vomiting. Once she had done she washed her hands and splashed her face and left the toilets.

Joseph had just strolled onto Darwin with a cup of coffee and spotted Jac as she slowly got out of the Ladies. He walked quickly up to her.

Joseph - Hey, have you been sick again?

The smell of coffee made Jac feel even worse.

Jac – (quietly) Joseph do you mind moving the coffee away from me

Joseph – Why?

Jac – it's making me feel even worse

Joseph – Oh sorry

He quickly put it in the nearest bin and went straight back to Jac who was just entering her office. He followed her inside and shut the door.

Joseph – Don't shout at me but will you not go into theatre and only have the two patient who you 'have to have'

Jac – OK

Joseph – by the way you will have Nurse Maconie as your nurse for both patients

Jac – Ok

Joseph walked up to Jac, gently pulled her desk chair and pulled her into a hug.

Joseph – If it was up to me, you wouldn't have to come to work but as you're here, if you feel any worse come and tell me or ask Nurse Maconie.

Jac nodded into his chest. They stayed in this till Joseph kissed the top of her head.

Joseph – Well I better get on with some work. I will be around somewhere if you need me

Jac nodded and sat back down on her desk chair as Joseph left. She sat in silence for a couple of minutes before there was a knock at the door. She quickly got up some patients scans on her computer and pretended to be doing something

Jac – Yes

Jonny swiftly walked in and handed her a file.

Jonny – This is Paula Burrows. She been admitted with suspected heart failure…


	11. Chapter 11

**Got bored so decided to update again. Also I thought It was cruel to leave you on a cliff hanger like that. Please read and review. Thanks xx**

**Keeley xx**

_Jonny – This is Paula Burrows. She been admitted with suspected heart failure…_

Jac sat there stunned. Why was she back here again? She was in her own little world when Jonny brought her out of her trance by Jonny.

Jonny – Umm. Miss Naylor?

Jac – Sorry, Yh I will be there as soon as I can. Just got to call Michael Spence and sort some stuff out.

Jonny – Ok, I'll page you if I need you.

Jac – Ok thanks nurse Maconie

Jonny left the room and Jac called Michael.

_On the phone_

_M: Hello Naylor, what can I do for you,_

_J: Umm. Are you free?_

_M: Yep. Why?_

_J: Can I come and talk to you?_

_M: Corse you can. Meet me in my office on Keller._

_J: Ok on my way down._

Jac put the phone down and decided to ring Joseph to tell him where she was going

_On the phone…_

_JB: Jac is everything ok?_

_JN: Yh, um just thought I would tell you that I'm just going to go down to Keller to go and speak to Michael._

_JB: Why whats wrong._

_JN: I'll tell you later._

_JB: Ok, Love you _

_JN: Love you too_

Jac hung up the phone and made her way down to Keller…

On arrival she swiftly made her way to Michael's office and knocked on the door.

Michael – Come in.

Jac silently stepped inside looking pale and terrified. Michael swiftly got off his seat and made his way towards her and held her arms gently.

Michael – What's wrong Naylor?

Jac – She… She's back

Michael – Who's back?

Jac – P…Paula

Michael – You have got to be Joking me I thought she went to India. Whats she in with?

Jac – Suspected heart failure

Michael – She's on Darwin then

Jac – Yh and I'm supposed to be treating her

Michael – You can't she's your mum

Jac – No she isn't

Michael – Unfortunately you can't erase blood relations

Jac knew he was right and let a single tear fall down her face. Many more followed and her legs felt like Jelly so she nearly fell to the floor but Michael caught her and sat her on the sofa and he sat next to her. He gently pulled her into a hug.

Michael – Well I'm not needed on Keller so I could come up to Darwin. Tell Elliot to swap you.

Jac – I don't want to cause trouble

Michael – But you can't treat your relatives. And I don't want you hurt again.

Jac – You sure?

Michael – Corse I am. Come on.

They both got up and made their way up to Darwin. Upon arrival they both got out the lift and made their way to the consultants' office. Luckily Elliot was in there. Jac went and sat down in her Chair with still, A tear stained face.

Michael – Elliot could I have a word.

Elliot – Sure

Michael – You know Jac's patient, Paula Burrows

Elliot – Yes

Michael – Jac can't treat her

Elliot – Why not?

Michael – That's Jac's… Mum

Elliot – OMG

Michael – I am on Darwin for Jac's sake and to try and keep her away.

Elliot – Well ok (He turned to look at Jac) Jac, have you been crying?

Michael – Yes. She has so many bad memories of her past that she would rather not tell anybody. Only me, Sasha and Joseph know.

Elliot – Well I better be leaving. Got theatre to get to.

Michael – Ok.

Throughout the whole conversation Jac thought about all the bad things her mum had done. She then stared out the door and she could see her mother's bed. She had some creepy man with her who kept staring at her. He got up and started wondering around

Michael – Naylor, I'm Just going to go and get a hot chocolate. Want one?

She nodded and Michael left. As soon as Michael was out of sight the creepy man walked into her office and locked the door.

Man: Well hello there Jacky

He stepped forward and she stood up. Instantly rapping her arms around her unborn baby.

Man: Now I know what a little whore you are so I decided that I want you.

And with that he put tape around her mouth. She tried to get away but he Just slapped her around the face and Punched her chest. She could hardly breathe. He put his hand down her trousers and was messing around down there. She tried battering him away but he just messed harder. He ripped her trousers and knickers down and pulled her trousers and Boxers down. He shoved his hands inside her and messed around even more. He decided he wasn't getting any pleasure out of it so he roughly pushed himself inside her. He got rougher and went further in. She could hardly breathe. It hurt and she couldn't do anything about it. She tried to pull away but he punched her face again and pushed her further against the wall. He got even rougher. Pushing himself even further and harder inside her. He slipped his hands up her shirt and messed around inside her bra. She could feel that there was lack of oxygen and she began feeling faint. She tried to move his hands but he moved himself away. Pulled everything back up again and kicked her extremely hard in the stomach. He unlocked the door and ran away. Jac pulled her underwear up but she then just collapsed down the wall. She had tears streaming down her face. Her arms tightly clutching her abdomen.

Just then Michael walked in and saw Jac in such a state. He was shocked. He ran up to her and shouted for Joseph.

Michael – Joseph

He shout was so loud they heard it from the nurses station where Joseph was sat. He quickly got up and ran into the office and was shocked at the sight. He shut the door and ran and sat the other side of Jac.

Jac – I, I, I C, Cant B Breath

Michael – Joseph go and get an oxygen mask and get a bed.

Joseph did as he was told and got Nurse Maconie to come and help them

Michael – Jac, Can you tell me what happened.

Jac – The, the bloke with my mum. He He came in her and he…

She paused. And took so deep breaths.

Michael – Take your time

Jac – He slapped, and and punched me in the face. H He punched my chest. The he.

She gulped taking some more breaths

Jac – He r raped me. The Then kicked my stomach. O Omg my baby. My baby

Michael – Wait you're pregnant?

Jac – Hmmm Mmmm

Joseph quickly returned with an oxygen mask which he quickly put on Jac. Michael, Joseph and Jonny all helped to pick Jac up and placed her on the bed. Once they got Jac into the private room Michael got to orders running.

Michael – Jonny, can you get the usual and a chest x-ray. Oh and call Mr Thompson and tell him it's urgent.

Jonny nodded and went and did as he was told. Michael turned to Joseph who was holding Jac's hand.

Michael – Joseph, can I have a word?

Joseph – Sure

Joseph reluctantly let go of Jac's hand and made his way to the corner where Michael stood.

Michael – I just thought I'd tell you that you might have to prepare yourself for the worst?

Joseph – What do you mean?

Michael – Well, there was a bloke that punched and slapped her around the face, Punched her in the chest, Raped her and Kicked her in the abdomen. Apparently extremely hard.

Joseph – The baby…


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's another update. Probably update again today. If not I defiantly tomorrow! Follow me on Twitter lovejanny99 please! Please read and review. Thanks xx**

**Keeley xx**

_Michael – Well, there was a bloke that punched and slapped her around the face, punched her in the chest, Raped her and Kicked her in the abdomen. Apparently extremely hard._

_Joseph – The baby…_

Jac had just become fully alert. He chest and abdomen was really sore. She felt somebody holding her hand. She turned around. It was Joseph. She subconsciously move her hand away and moved as far away from him on the bed as possible clutching her chest and stomach.

Jac – Don't hurt me

Joseph held his hands up and moved away

Joseph – I won't hurt you

Jac – Just leave me alone please

Joseph took one last look at her and walked out the door and Walked into Jac's office where Michael was sat.

Michael – Why aren't you with Jac.

Joseph – She just became fully alert. I was holding her hand and she moved as far away from me as possible. So I backed away and she told me not to hurt her. I said I wouldn't but she just sent me out. I could hear her wheezing and I saw her clutching her stomach and chest like she was never going to let go. I decided to give her a couple of minutes to calm down.

Michael – Ok I will go and talk to her

Michael got up and walked towards Jac's room. Meanwhile Joseph sat on Jac and Elliot's sofa thinking about how he could help Jac through this.

Back with Michael, he had just walked into Jac's room and he saw her struggling to breathe. He subconsciously went to put the oxygen mask on her but she just moved further away from him. So he decided to pass her the mask. She quickly placed the mask on her face and took deep breaths.

Michael – Jac where hurts?

Jac motioned to her chest, stomach and face.

Michael – Can I take a look?

Jac vigorously shook her head.

Michael – Well can Joseph check?

She shook her head again.

Michael – I won't touch you, I just want to have a look

Jac stared at him blankly

Michael – Would you prefer it if Joseph was in here as well

Jac thought about it and nodded.

Michael – Well let me just go and get him.

Michael walked out the room and walked into Jac's office. Joseph had his head in his hands but raised his head as Michael walked in.

Joseph – So?

Michael – She's agreed to show us where it hurts if we don't touch her and you are in there.

Joseph – Ok

Both men walked out the office and walked into Jac's room. She looked calmer than earlier but they still weren't going to risk going too close.

Michael –Jac can I shine this torch in your eyes

She nodded slightly. Michael got out his torch and looked into her eyes.

Michael – That looks fine. Jac can you undo the top half of your shirt

She shook her head

Michael – Why not?

Jac – You, you'll try and hurt me again

Michael – I won't touch you and you should know I would never hurt you.

She thought about and nodded slowly and tried to undo her buttons but her hands were shaking that much that it made that task near on impossible.

Joseph – Do you want me to help you?

Jac shook her head

Joseph – I promise I won't touch you at all I will just undo a couple of buttons and move away

Jac thought about it and nodded. Joseph made his was over to her slowly as not to scare her. He undid her top couple of buttons, taking extra precaution not to touch her. Once he had done he backed off and looked at the bruises on her chest.

Michael – Ok Naylor they must hurt

Jac nodded slightly and tried to do her buttons back up but again, she couldn't

Joseph – I will do it if you want. I won't touch you.

Jac nodded so Joseph, again, slowly made his way to her bed side. He did her buttons up and turned to Michael.

Joseph – Do you want me to undo the bottom buttons?

Michael – If Jac's ok with that.

Joseph – Can I?

Jac looked at him and nodded so Joseph undid her bottom buttons and walked back in pure shock. There was a huge foot bruise straight along her abdomen.

Michael – We need to get that baby checked

Joseph – Jac, can you just close your shirt for me please.

Jac shakily did as she was told.

Michael – Joseph, just stand here a minute whilst I check with Nurse Maconie where Mr T is.

Joseph nodded and Michael walked towards the Nurses' station where the Scottish nurse was sat.

Michael – Nurse Maconie, Do you know when Mr T is coming up?

Jonny – He said he is on his way up.

Michael – Just a word of warning. Don't get to close to Ms Naylor. She doesn't like anybody near her or being touched.

Jonny – That's understandable but thanks for the wee warning

Michael started walking away and spotted Mr T and walked straight up to him.

Mr T – Sorry I have to go and check out Jac's Baby. Can't stop.

Michael – I'm her doctor.

Mr T – Oh, How is she?

Michael – Shaken up. Bruised, Battered.

Mr T – Understandable

Michael – By the way. You can't touch her. She won't let anybody but Joseph near her and nobody can touch her.

Mr T – Could I get Mr Byrne to put the probe on her and I will just look at the screen?

Michael – I will have to ask Jac but that could be a plan. By the way she took a hard kick to the stomach and it's all bruised.

Mr T – Better check the baby

Michael – Just leave the talking to me

Mr T – Ok

Both men walked in and stood either side of Joseph.

Michael – Jac we need to check your baby

Jac – Don't hurt me please

Michael – Were not going to. I promise. Would you prefer Joseph did the scan?

Jac nodded and Mr T went to get the ultrasound machine.

Michael – Mr T will have to stand at the screen but he won't get too close. Promise.

Jac nodded and Mr T came back with the machine. He set it up and gave Joseph the gel and probe.

Joseph – Jac, can you open your shirt for me?

Jac nodded and did as she was told she looked at the opposite wall to the machine and stared out the window.

Joseph – This is going to be cold.

He placed the probe onto her stomach and waited for Mr T to speak.

Mr T – The baby looks fine. No damage has been done as far as I can see. You may bleed a bit in the next couple of days but as long as you don't pass blood cloths it's fine!

He printed a picture of the baby and handed it to Joseph. Mr T backed away and stood by Michael. Joseph removed the probe and handed Jac a paper towel. He put the machine away and went and stood by Michael and Mr T.

Next thing is, how do they treat her…?


End file.
